


Indéfectible

by JustePhi



Series: In and Out [Endgame] [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awkward friends, Cynic Gryffindor vs Pure Hufflepuff, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, hug, there fixed it, ça manquait d'okoye
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: Le Wakanda n’allait pas se gouverner tout seul.





	Indéfectible

« Et voici tout ce qui s’est passé, conclut Okoye. »

C’était une formulation un peu pompeuse pour achever une explication de quelques minutes à peine, mais T’Challa s’en contenta fort bien. Dès son _réveil_ , la générale de sa garde lui avait exposé les grandes lignes de la situation en quelques phrases parfaitement limpides ; il n’en attendait pas moins d’elle. Il inspira un grand coup pour se donne le temps d’assimiler, avant de demander avec un demi-sourire accroché au visage :

« Tu n’as pas essayé de me chercher pendant cinq ans, j’espère ? »

Okoye eut une sorte de sanglot, qu’elle fit passer de justesse pour un reniflement méprisant. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa lance et releva la tête avant de répondre :

« Comment aurais-je pu trouver le temps ? Le Wakanda n’allait pas se gouverner tout seul. »

Donc, elle avait essayé de le chercher. Avec le temps, T’Challa avait fini par décoder. Après un bref silence, il s’autorisa à poser la question qui le tançait depuis son retour :

« Shuri… ?

\- Shuri va bien. Répondit Okoye sans préciser que la sœur de son roi avait disparu au cours de la bataille, elle aussi. Elle est au palais avec votre mère. »

Elle n’hésita qu’une fraction de seconde avant d’ajouter :

« Et Nakia. »

T’Challa battit rapidement des paupières, dans un geste de soulagement et de gratitude mêlées, et sa générale vit ses épaules se baisser nettement. Elle ne fit pas d’autres commentaires. Le reste des explications viendrait plus tard. Pour l’heure, il n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir plus.

« Je vous raccompagne au palais, mon roi ?

\- Il faut bien. Le Wakanda ne va pas se gouverner tout seul, répliqua-t-il en l’imitant très mal. »

Oubliant toute réserve due à son rang, elle mima de lui donner un coup de lance, qu’il para sans aucune difficulté avant de contre-attaquer avec sa dague. Le faux combat dura le temps de quelques échanges, jusqu’à ce que T’Challa y mette fin de lui-même en rengainant, les bras ballants le long du corps en signe de reddition. Il guettait sa camarade du coin de l’œil. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle posa son arme à son tour qu’il l’enveloppa dans son étreinte.

« C’est bon de te revoir, générale. »

Il la relâcha au bout de quelques secondes, la laissant démunie comme jamais. Le trouble qui s’agitait en elle – le souvenir du jour où la moitié de l’humanité était morte, les années de désert qui avaient suivi, l’émotion provoquée par son retour – était bien masqué, mais perceptible.

« Ce n’est pas grave, dit-il, tu n’as pas besoin de parler. Je comprends.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’on aurait fait sans vous et votre clairvoyance, voulut ironiser Okoye. »

Jouant la nonchalance jusqu’au bout, T’Challa marcha en silence quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Oh, _well_ …Le pays aurait été entre de bonnes mains. »

**Author's Note:**

> Strange et Peter, c'est fait, Happy et Morgane c'est fait, Steve et Tony c'est fait, T'Challa et Okoye c'est fait. Vous le dites quand vous avez marre de cette série de mini-fics, parce que je peux continuer comme ça encore longtemps. J'ai /beaucoup/ de choses à réparer et à compléter (et beaucoup de feels à extérioriser aussi).


End file.
